Monster Jam World Finals 9
Monster Jam World Finals 9 was held on March 28-29, 2008 at Sam Boyd Stadium. This would be the first World Finals with a triple bus jump, with a second generation champion driver, as well as the first two-day World Finals. This would also be the second one without a defending champion as due to disagreements, Pablo Huffaker did not run this World Finals to defend his title but would return the following year. Track Layout * Left Side- Triple bus jump * Center- Step up fountain jump * Right side- Tanker jump, car pad jump and 30 foot tall trailer Lineup # Air Force Afterburner - Damon Bradshaw # An Escalade - George Balhan # Avenger - Jim Koehler # Batman - John Seasock # Black Stallion - Michael Vaters # Blue Thunder - Linsey Weenk # Bounty Hunter - Jimmy Creten # Captain's Curse - Alex Blackwell (World Finals debut) # Destroyer - Dan Evans # Donkey Kong - Frank Krmel # El Toro Loco - Lupe Soza # Grave Digger - Dennis Anderson # King Krunch - David Smith # Maximum Destruction - Tom Meents # Monster Mutt - Charlie Pauken # Monster Mutt Dalmatian - Chad Tingler # Pastrana 199 - Cam McQueen (World Finals debut) # Q-Torque Iron Outlaw - Kreg Christensen (World Finals debut) # Safe Auto Minimizer - Marc McDonald # Scarlet Bandit - Dawn Creten # Stone Crusher - Steve Sims (World Finals debut) # Superman - Chad Fortune # Taz - Adam Anderson # Team Suzuki - Bobby Parr (Last World Finals appearance) Round 1 Racing # Team Suzuki '''vs. Stone Crusher # Scarlet Bandit vs. '''Superman # Destroyer vs. An Escalade # Iron Outlaw vs. Bounty Hunter # Monster Mutt Dalmatian vs. Taz # Black Stallion '''vs. El Toro Loco # Donkey Kong vs. '''Grave Digger # Pastrana 199 vs. Avenger Round 2 Racing # Maximum Destruction '''vs. Team Suzuki # '''Monster Mutt '''vs. Superman # '''Safe Auto Minimizer '''vs. An Escalade # Blue Thunder vs. '''Bounty Hunter # Batman '''vs. Taz # '''Air Force Afterburner '''vs. Black Stallion # '''King Krunch '''vs. Grave Digger # '''Captain's Curse '''vs. Avenger Round 3 Racing # '''Maximum Destruction '''vs. Monster Mutt # Safe Auto Minimizer vs. '''Bounty Hunter # Batman '''vs. Air Force Afterburner # King Krunch vs. '''Captain's Curse Semi Finals Racing # Bounty Hunter '''vs. Maximum Destruction (won but broke and couldn't return) # '''Batman '''vs. Captain's Curse Championship Race # Bounty Hunter vs. '''Batman Freestyle Taz- 37 (crash) Scarlet Bandit- 36 Monster Mutt Dalmatian- 32 Blue Thunder- 30 (crash) Grave Digger- 30 Captain's Curse- 29 El Toro Loco- 28 (crash) Monster Mutt- 27 (crash) Donkey Kong- 26 (crash) Black Stallion- 25 (crash) Stone Crusher- 24 (crash) Safe Auto Minimizer- 24 (crash) Team Suzuki- 23 Pastrana 199- 20 An Escalade- 18 (crash) Air Force Afterburner- 18 (crash) Avenger- 17 (crash) Batman- 16 (crash) King Krunch- 13 (crash) Bounty Hunter- 12 (crash) Superman- 8 (crash) Maximum Destruction- 6 (crash) Destroyer- 5 (crash) Iron Outlaw- 4 Encore Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Randy Brown freestyle- Between rounds and after Backwards Bob and Spitfire. Rolled during it's second apperance. Debut of Backwards Bob and Dragon's Breath (as Spitfire). Spitfire rolled after hitting a Maximum Destruction left on the track from fresstlye and Backwards Bob shread off a tire. Second Maximum Destruction, crashing immediately in an almost identical fashion to the original freestyle earlier that night. Other Awards Rising Star – Ed Eckert Extreme Air – Dennis Anderson Arena Wheelie – Neil Elliott Stadium Wheelie – Bobby Parr Save – Don Frankish Rookie – Kristy Edge Crash Madness – Neil Elliott Sportsman – Trey Myers Stadium Freestyle – Dennis Anderson Mechanic – Eric Schweikard WOW Factor – Tom Meents Team – Monster Trucks Ltd (Sims) Pit Party (Non-Competing Trucks) Airborne Ranger Arachnaphobia D'Sturbed Deal Breaker Dragon Slayer Iron Warrior Jetix Jurassic Attack Kaptain Insano Maniac Martial Law Maverik Monster Trakker McGruff Natural High Obsession Pitbull Sheer Insanity Sin City Crusher Stone Crusher Ride Sudden Impact TNT Traxxas T-Maxx War Wizard (Ride Truck) Wrecking Crew Category:Events Category:Las Vegas Category:World Finals Category:2008 events